A Little Sister
by LiLHeatherD
Summary: Someone has a little sister, and of course things go wrong. N/J shippyniss? you decide! **NOW COMPLETED**
1. A Little sister

Little sister  
  
  
ch1  
  
  
  
** Mara who? **  
  
  
  
"Fire" Nikki yelled at Johnny. Someone left the butane burner on and It caught some papers on fire, Johnny came running over to were Nikki was stainding, they both grabbed some papers and thrue them i the sink.  
  
Johnny, "Who left that thing on?"  
  
Nikki, "I dunno" she said soaking the papers with water  
  
There was a knock at the door. They both were startled. They looked at the door then each other. "I'll get it." he said then walked to the door and opened it. In the door way stood a young girl about 16. She had shoulder length hair which was an auburn red color. She had brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a blue tank top.  
  
Girl, Hi is there a Nikki Franco hear?" she asked  
  
Johnny, "Yah hold on." he said looking a little puzzled. he looked at Nikki and motioned for her to come over. "This girl asked for you." he said to Nikki then looked at the girl.  
  
Nikki, "Hi can I help you?"  
  
Girl, "Uh yah, umm well there's no easy way to say this but....I'm your sister."  
  
Nikki, "That's impossible."   
  
Girl, "Actually it's not."  
  
***  
  
They invited her in and were all sitting at the table.  
  
Nikki, "Ok well what's your name?" she said  
  
Girl, "Mara James"  
  
Nikki, when were you born?"  
  
Mara, "June 31, 1986."  
  
Nikki, "Well my mom died before that." she said suddenly  
  
Mara, "Well if you let me finish...?"  
  
Johnny, "Keep going"  
  
Mara, "ok well, your mom couldn't conceive a baby so they had to artificially inseminate her. So "our" dad left his "little guys" at the sperm bank just incase they wanted to have more kids, they could just go and... Get it...  
  
Nikki, Hold on a sec are you allowed to say those words?"  
  
Johnny, "So that's how they had Nikki, so how did they have you?"  
  
Mara, "yep, and then until 16 years ago my mom bought his "little guys" and then had me!"  
  
Nikki, Didn't your mom have a husband or a boyfriend?"  
  
Mara," No."  
  
Johnny, "What brings you hear?"  
  
Mara, "My mom died a couple months ago, her parents can't take me in and they haven't herd from her other sister in a couple of years. They all had a huge fight and she just left. so I found out I had a sister , you, and decided to contact you.  
  
They all just sat there for a minute she then decided to call Kay.  
  
  
  
  
end ch 1   
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how do you guys like it so far? Please R&R thanks lilHeatherD 


	2. Acceptance

Little sister   
  
  
  
ch 2  
  
  
  
** Acceptance **  
  
  
  
  
Kay got there and they explained everything to her. Kay then got on her computer and started using her "magic". Within no time she had all the info she needed.  
  
Kay, "From what I can tell she's telling the truth."   
  
Mara, "See"  
  
Nikki, "Well then lets meet grandpa!" she said staring at Mara.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nikki explained everything to her grandpa, as Mara hung out with the boys playing pool.  
  
Nikki, "So what do you think, is it true?"  
  
Grandpa, "I think it is, every thing she has told you about your mom is true. It was a miracle that they had you.  
  
Nikki, "Well she wants to live with me; I can't take care of her."  
  
Grandpa, "Why not, you'd make an excellent mom."  
  
Nikki, "No, no I can't, I have a job that requires me 24/7 I don't have time, or the space"  
  
Grandpa, "Relax, why don't I have her stay with me until we get things sorted out?" he said trying to calm her down. "Why are you so upset over this any ways?"  
  
Nikki, "I don't know, I...I have a crazy enough life as it is, I don't need to or want to be responsible for someone else, what if she gets hurt?"  
  
Grandpa, "Ok well go home and get some rest and think this over, I'll tell her she's staying with me for awhile."  
  
Nikki, "Thanks grandpa." she said then stood up and gave him a kiss then left.  
  
  
  
Nikki walked in and saw Johnny sitting on the couch reading a magazine, Kay was at her computer and talking on the phone, and Val was painting her nails at the table.  
  
Johnny, "What did your grandpa say?"  
  
Nikki, "He thinks she's telling the truth." she said as she sat next to him.  
  
Val, "oh were is she, I want to meet her?" she said all excitedly.  
  
Nikki, "She with my grandpa, he said she could stay with him till "I figure things out."  
  
Kay, "I just got done talking to detective crispy. He said he would check into this for you." she said after she hung the phone up.  
  
Nikki, "Thanks Kay.   
  
not to long later Detective Crisp called and told them what he found. He told them everything she was saying was true and that she was truly Nikkis step sister. Nikkis grandpa said she could live with him. It took a couple days for Nikki to warm up to her but after that the two were hanging out a lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
End ch 2 


	3. Troubles

Little Sister  
  
  
  
CH 3  
  
  
  
*troubles *  
  
  
  
"On your marks.....get set......go  
  
Mara and Nikki went flying across the VIP headquarters in there chairs. They were having chair races!  
  
Nikki, "Ha three to one baby, you owe us ten dollars! She said to Mara and Quick.  
  
Mara, "No fair you cheated."  
  
Johnny, "Oh ya how?"  
  
Quick, "Alright lets not fight he said as he reached downed and grabbed the money from his sock.  
  
Nikki, "Thank you, so Johnny what should we spend it on, a Coney dog, a movie, or savings towards more C4?  
  
Mara, "Oh please it's ten dollars" she said as she sat down in her chair and rolled back to the table.  
  
Just then a phone rings, every one grabs there cell phones except Kay she picks up the office phone. "Hello?" Everyone said  
  
Mara, "It's for me!" she said. Everyone else hangs there phones up.  
  
Mara, "Hello, Who is this?"  
  
Voice on phone, "You're moms dead.....your next." he hangs up.  
  
Mara, "Wrong number." she said as she hung up her phone and set it on the table.  
  
Nikki, "Well I need to get you back to your grandpas for dinner." she said to Mara.  
  
Mara, "Ok, hold on though I need to go to the bathroom." she then got up and walked over to the bathroom, leaving her phone on the table.  
  
Mara then came out of the bathroom and her and Nikki left. About an hour later every one else left for the night. Kay would be back in the office at nine in the morning.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kay unlocked the doors to the VIP headquarters and walked in. She opened her little locker and threw her purse inside. She then took some paper work she took home last night and went over to the fax machine. She faxed what she needed to then went to her computer and turned it on. She waited for a minute then got on line and checked her e-mail. She then herd a phone ring but it wasn't any of her phones she walked around and found a cell phone ringing on the table, she picked it up and answered it.  
  
Kay, Hello?"  
  
Voice on phone, "I found you Mara! You can run but you can't hide, you better watch your back today and don't forget what I told you!" he hung up.  
  
Kay, "uh oh Maras in trouble."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Ch 3  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please R&R ! Thanks LiLHeatherD 


	4. Truth

Little sister  
  
  
Ch 4  
  
  
  
*Truth but attacked*   
  
  
  
Nikki, Mara what's going on? Nikki said as she sat down. Kay called everyone into the office and told them what happened.  
  
Mara, "Nothing, how do you know it wasn't the wrong number?" she said defensively.  
  
Kay, "Because they said I found you MARA."  
  
Mara, "It could have been a different Mara!"  
  
Nikki, "I highly doubt that."  
  
Kay ,"I tried tracing the call but I had no luck."  
  
Johnny, "Mara why won't you tell us what's going on?  
  
Mara sat there for a second then said "I can't"  
  
Nikki, "yes you can, what ever is going on none of us will let anything happen to you!"  
  
Mara, It's not me I'm worried about, it's you."  
  
Quick, "Why?"  
  
Mara, "if I tell you anything he will kill you one by one."  
  
Tousha, "Who will?"  
  
Mara "I dun no"  
  
Nikki, "Well tell us so we can help you!"  
  
Val, " Mara just tell us these people are the best, nothing is going to happen to them or you."  
  
Mara, "Fine but you can't say I didn't warn you. My mom didn't die in just an accident she was set up to look like one. see my mom wouldn't sell her business which happened to be exactly in the middle of a bunch of other stores owned by some man. He tried and tried to get the place from her but she wouldn't give it up. The only other way for him to get the shop was if she died. But the mistake they maid was this, (She pulled out a tape from her bag) it has the whole planning of the accident. They know I have it, and if I show it to any one or tell,they will kill them and me.  
  
Kay, "Wow"  
  
Tousha, "Kay see if you can get anything off the tape.." she said giving her the tape.   
  
Nikki, "Ok well I'll take you back to your grandpas you will be safe there."  
  
Johnny, "I'm coming with you." he said as he stood up and headed towards the door with them.  
  
Tousha, "So what do think Quick?"  
  
Quick, "I think we need to find this guy and make him pay. He then got up and walked away.  
  
In Nikkis truck  
  
Johnny, "Do you have any idea who this man is?" he said to Mara  
  
Mara, "No"  
  
Johnny, "What do you think about all this Nikki?"  
  
Nikki, "I don't know"  
  
Nikki all the sudden slammed on her brakes. A limo had pulled out in front of them and stopped. "Stay in hear Mara." Nikki said as she drew her guns and got out of the truck. She stood behind the door with her guns pointing out the window. Johnny also stood behind his door. Who are you?" he yelled. Five men then pilled out of the limo. That doesn't concern you, we just want the girl and we will be on our way" the man in middle said. "You're not getting her" Nikki yelled. "Oh really, boys" he yelled. The man in the middle got back into the car, two more men then pilled out of it.  
  
"So now what Nikki?" Johnny asked. I'll take three you take three" she said back. Nikki and Johnny then headed straight for the men who were charging at them. Nikki started shooting at them but one man came up from behind and grabbed her, another man then kicked the guns out of her hands. Johnny was next to her kicking some but. Two men slipped by them and went for Mara; they pulled her out of the truck when Nikki went to help her. One man kicked Nikki and she went flying up the front of the car. By then they had pulled Johnny into the limo and were dragging Mara into it. Nikki slid back down to the ground; she then started to run after the man who just kicked her. He saw her coming and bent down to pick up her gun. He aimed then fired. The bullet hit Nikki and she fell to the ground. Mara started screaming. Johnny then realized what happened and tried even harder to get free. But the last man jumped into the car and the limo sped away.  
  
  
End ch 4  
  
  
What do you thinks going to happen? Review and tell me! 


	5. What Happened

Little Sister   
  
  
Ch 5  
  
  
*What happened*  
  
  
  
Nikki opened her eyes. "I'm not dead" she thought. She rolled over then felt her chest wear the bullet hit. There was no blood, she sat up and opened the pocket in her jacket and pulled out her cell phone. The bullet hit the cell phone just right to were it stopped it from hitting Nikki. "Oh thank you, thank you. I love my cell phone." she said She stood up and felt a little dizzy, she had some pain in her chest but other than that she was fine. She herd siren's from cop cars blaring so she jumped in her truck and sped away.  
  
Back at the VIP headquarters  
  
Kay, "Guys I think I have something hear." Quick, Tousha and Val came over to her computer.  
  
Val, "What is it?"  
  
Kay, "The only person I can get an ID on is Eric Beach."  
  
Tousha, "can you give us an address?"  
  
Nikki walks in  
  
Quick, "Nikki what are you doing hear, wears Johnny?"  
  
Nikki, "They got them."  
  
Tousha, "What who does?" she said as she walked over to her.  
  
Nikki, "Who ever killed Mara's mom. They shot me, look." she said then pulled out her cell phone.  
  
Val, "Your phone saved your life." she said as she held her phone.  
  
Quick, "Are you ok?"  
  
Nikki, "I will be once we get Johnny and Mara back, did you guys find anything on the tape?"  
  
Tousha, "Some guy named Eric Beach, Kays getting us an address."  
  
Kay, hear it is." she said handing them a freshly printed piece of paper.  
  
Nikki, "Let's go" she said starting to stand up.  
  
Quick, "Nope you're staying hear." he said pushing her back down into her seat.  
  
Nikki, "What."  
  
Tousha, "Yah stay hear we will be right back." her and quick left quickly.  
  
Some wear were Johnny and Mara are being held?  
  
"Get in there a man yelled as he threw Mara and Johnny into a little room. He shut and locked the door behind them. They were in a fairly dark room and it smelt like a musty mold. It was cold and the floor was all dirt. "We must be in a basement" Mara said as they herd foot steps above them. Johnny sat on the dirt floor and put his hands on his face than ran his fingers threw his hair. Mara sat down next to him, "she's not dead." she said. "Yah maybe not" he said. Knowing that she was probably dead.  
  
"Well we need to find a way out of hear." Mara stood up and started feeling the walls. "The only way out is the next time they open that door we knock them out." he said. "Ok then, could you teach me any umm karate moves, yah know to knock them out?" she asked. "Well, go for the nose. Hit them with an upward motion with the base of your palm." he said holding out his palm. "Ok, so now what?" she said all ready to kick some butt. "We sit and wait?" "Umm ok, (She sat down) She's not dead, she's not." "I know." he said.  
  
  
  
End ch 5 


	6. The cornfield

Little Sister  
  
  
  
Ch 6  
  
  
  
* Corn Field *   
  
  
  
Eric Beaches house  
  
Quick and Tousha walked up to Erics front door. Tousha looked at Quick then knocked on his door. A moment later A man came to the door.  
  
Man "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
Quick, "Are you Eric Beach?"  
  
Man, "Yes why, who are you?"  
  
Tousha, "Can we come in?"  
  
Eric "No"  
  
Quick, "Then tell us wear your holding Johnny and Mara?"  
  
Eric, "Who?"  
  
Tousha, "You know who now tell us before I brake your face!" she said starting to move in threw the door.  
  
Eric, "Alright alright, I'll tell you." he said backing up. "There two hours from hear, there's a bunch of farm land, Ocala county. There are only four farms there. 152 Scotts drive; it's a huge purple barn."  
  
"Let's go" Quick said as him and Tousha ran for his car. The called up Kay and asked her if it all checked out. They also told Nikki what they found and she jumped in her truck and took off. Kay said the directions were true, and two hours later the three arrived.  
  
Quick, "Nikki you look in the barn, Tousha you take the back door and I'll go threw the front."  
  
All three took off. They went slowly hiding behind Barrels and wagons anything that would hide them from being seen just yet. Nikki maid it to the barn and slowly opened the door. Tousha got to the front door but as soon as she was going to open the door a man opened it, they both stood there for a second but then Tousha knocked him out and then walked inside. Quick went to open the back door but it was locked, after a moment of sliding his phone card threw the side it popped open and he slid threw the back door. Nikki walked around and found another door on her left, there was a note hanging on it, it said "OPEN IF YOU DARE" Nikki opened it slowly, it led out to the corn field, There was a gate around the corn field and tied to the fence was Johnny and Mara. She ran over to them, she reached to untie Johnny, "No don't touch me" he yelled quickly. "What" Nikki said backing off. "See the truck across the field; as soon as you start to untie one of us he's going to crash right into us, you only have time to save one of us."  
  
Nikki stared into his eyes and saw the fear in them. Nikki pulled out her cell phone and dialed Quicks cell. Quick it's me, I found them there in the corn field behind the barn tell Tousha and come as fast as you can!" she said quickly. "Ok" he said hanging up. He called Tousha and headed out of the house.  
  
  
  
Gotten good huh? Please R&R LiLHeatherD 


	7. Kiss Kiss

Little Sister  
  
CH 7  
  
* Kiss Kiss *  
  
Nikki stood there looking back and forth at Mara and Johnny. Johnny then blurted out, " Get her out of hear"  
  
"What" she said quickly back.  
  
Johnny, "I have more of a chance of surviving then she does, get her out of hear now!" he yelled  
  
Nikki, "No, Quick and Tousha will be hear any second then we will get you both out of hear." just then the truck started its engine.  
  
Johnny, "Nikki now!"  
  
Nikki ran over to Mara and started to untie her, Johnny was trying to get out of his ropes at the same time. The truck took off and was heading for the three of them. Nikki got her hands free when Tousha came running over. "Get her feet" Nikki yelled. Nikki then ran over to Johnny and started to untie his hands. Tousha untied Mara's feet, she was free. "Get out of hear" he yelled. "I'm not leaving without you" she yelled back. "Nikki please go!" "NO" The truck got closer and closer. Nikki finally got Johnny's hands free; by then the truck was only a few hundred feet away. "I'm sorry" she said to him then kissed him. The truck was right there when it all the sudden slammed on its brakes and stopped only three feet away from were Johnny and Nikki were standing holding each other. They both turned around to look at the truck sitting right there. They saw something moving around then the door opened and Quick popped his head out. "You didn't think I would let anything happen to you?" he said hopping out of it.  
  
The cops showed up and arrested the man who was driving the truck before Quick knocked him out. They arrested four more guys from the house. The cops questioned everyone and got the tape from Kay. Everyone was then free to go home.  
  
Nikkis apartment  
  
Nikki was sitting on her one person couch, she was thinking about what happened just a few hours earlier. She turned her head to look over at her other couch were Mara had fallen asleep. She looked at her for a moment then stood up and walked over to her. She kissed her on the for head then covered her up with a blanket. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
The next morning Nikki and Mara walked in to the office carrying coffees for everyone.  
  
Nikki "Hello all, we have gifts to give." she said all happy and bright eyed  
  
Tousha, "Oh coffee." she said walking to grab hers  
  
Quick, "What's all this for?" he said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Nikki, "Well can't a girl be happy and thankful to have such great friends."  
  
Johnny, "Will drink to that!" he said holding his coffee up.  
  
Nikki, "To great friends" she holding hers up to.  
  
"To great friends" they all said tapping there coffees against one another's.  
  
Val, "I wish I was there, I wanted to see the kiss."  
  
Kay, "Yah I want to hear all about it."  
  
Nikki, "There's nothing to tell." she said  
  
Johnny, "What do you mean there's nothing to tell?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok hears the tricky part if you want Nikki and Johnny to get together the hit next chapter! But if you would rather have them friends then scroll down to ch 8 second ending not Original ending! Got it? Ok Please R&R LiLHeatherD 


	8. Original Ending

Little Sister  
  
Ch 8  
  
*Original ending*  
  
  
  
Nikki felt her knees go week as he walked straight up to her and stained two inches from her.  
  
Nikki, "Well it was just a kiss, I thought we were going to die!" she said then turned around to walk away.  
  
Johnny grabbed her arm, "Were dieing every day" he said than pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
Val, "Oh happy ending, how I love them" she said grabbing her coffee.  
  
Kay, "Tousha you owe me ten bucks."  
  
Tousha, "oh what's that, Kay your moms calling you."  
  
Kay, "Ha-ha"  
  
Camera zooms out of bay window and into the streets.  
  
  
  
And in the end Mara stayed living with her grandpa and visiting with Nikki and the gang almost everyday. The man who killed Mara's mom was sentenced to life in prison.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Was it one of my best or worst fics? Thanks for reading it! LiLHeatherD 


	9. CH 8 Second Ending

Little Sister  
  
Ch  
  
* Second ending *  
  
Nikki, "There's nothing to tell, it felt like the right thing to do at the time, we were this close to dieing.  
  
Johnny, "Oh"  
  
Nikki, "I mean unless you ...  
  
Johnny, "No no were good, friends are best unless you...  
  
Nikki, "Nope I feel the same we need to stay friends, I mean one day it could happen but that won't be for awhile." she said slowly  
  
Val, "That's it, man you guys have gotten boring." she said then grabbed her coffee and walked away.  
  
Nikki, "We are not boring, tell them Johnny."  
  
Johnny, "Were not."  
  
Camera zooms out of bay window and into the streets.  
  
And in the end Mara stayed living with her grandpa and visiting with Nikki and the gang almost everyday. The man who killed Mara's mom was sentenced to life in prison.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Was it one of my best or worst fics? Thanks for reading it! LiLHeatherD 


End file.
